


Fanboy Nr. 1 頭號粉絲

by jls20011425



Series: Fanboy Barry 粉絲巴里 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Fanboying, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nervousness, Rough Sex, Sex, Table Sex, sex in S.T.A.R. labs, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU：Barry不是閃電俠，Harrison也只是Harrison。沒有Eobard。沒有。</p><p>Barry是Dr. Wells頭號粉絲，他出席了Dr. Wells一次演講。Iris陪了他去，卻要提前離場。他決心留到最後，在接下來的香檳招待會，他不敢相信是誰來找他說話。<br/>
而且不止於此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy Nr. 1 頭號粉絲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fanboy Nr. 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777565) by [aida_in_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love). 



> 授權：

　　Barry緊張死了，他知道這種行徑有點怪異甚至過份，但他情難自禁。Dr. Wells是他心目中的英雄，當他走到台上，人群歡呼，Barry就全身雞皮疙瘩。

 

　　「你覺得還要說多久？」Iris低聲跟他說，但Barry注意力不在她身上。他眼中只有這個男人、這個笑容、他雙眼位置稍上鏡片反射出的燈光，看起來就像光芒直接自靈魂透出。

 

　　「晚上好。」Dr. Wells開始說了，Barry深呼吸了一口氣，嘗試稍微平靜下來，好實際聽聽他在說什麼，而非只是全程崇拜偶像。

　　「Barry。」Iris又再說了遍：「喂！」

　　「嗯？」他終於轉頭望向她。

　　「我待會和Eddie有個約會。」

　　「呃——哦。」Barry嘟囔一聲又轉過頭去看Dr. Wells。

　　「我不能待到完場。」

 

　　之後Iris真的走了，Barry最初困惑不已，有點失望，但過了兩秒這個男人說的話又再吸引他全副心神。

 

* * *

 

　　Barry不明白自己為什麼會出席香檳招待會，大部份人都比他年長。他看上去就像回家途中迷路的學生。

　　然而他沒有離開。他不能。他喝了一杯又一杯香檳，目不轉睛看著Dr. Harrison Wells穿梭人群、微笑、握手、閒聊。

 

　　Barry意識到Dr. Wells喜歡時不時碰碰眼鏡，仿佛想將它托回鼻樑，儘管壓根兒沒有絲毫移位。

　　

　　第一次目睹時他雙頰刷地通紅，他暗忖有多少人知道這件事。他妻子知道嗎？他結婚了嗎？

　　儘管Barry是，別人會稱之為，粉絲，他對Dr. Wells私人生活一無所知。要打聽他此類信息極其困難。

 

　　突然，Dr. Wells望向Barry，直直看進他眼底。Barry幾乎嗆著香檳，局促不安地避開他的注視。

　　他希望這個男人會忘記他古怪的表情，繼續去托眼鏡，好讓Barry可以再次觀察，但很快Barry就聽見腳步聲漸近。

　　 _好極了，_ 他想， _他叫了保安，因為他覺得我是個跟蹤狂。又或者年紀太輕不應該在這裡出現。不應該飲酒……_

　　「請問——」

　　「我二十二了。」Barry開口，目光依然盯在地上。「我可以飲酒的。」

　　「什麼？」有一把嗓音問道，然後笑了，Barry抬頭就看見那雙他有生之年見過最漂亮的藍眼睛。

 

　　「我無意檢查科學愛好者的身份證。我只想和他們閒談幾句。」Dr. Wells掛著得體的笑容道。「不過我很高興知道你年紀比你看上去大。」

　　「我看上去像多少歲？」Barry問道，然後咬了咬唇。他表現得像個白痴。

　　「十八，或者十九。」

　　Barry啜了一口香檳，皺起眉頭，嘗試想清楚才說話。

　　「你的演講很棒，Dr. Wells。」

 

　　Harrison挑起了眉毛笑得更歡，他低頭看向Barry的身體。

　　「真的？」

　　「噢對——我、我是你的鐵桿粉絲。」

　　「是嗎？」

　　「你、你科研成果的粉絲。」Barry含糊說著移開目光，尷尬得臉頰發燙。

　　「我的科研成果，當然。你還可以是我哪方面的粉絲？」Harrison戲謔道，享受Barry的羞澀。

　　

　　「Dr. Wells。」有個女人道。她突然出現他們旁邊。「你的演講很出色。我想告訴你我——」

　　「噢，我最喜歡聽取各種不同的意見，可是我現在很忙，無暇聽你說話。」

　　那個女人望向Barry，後者轉過頭看著Harrison。

　　「抱歉。」她小聲道，垂頭喪氣走了。

 

　　Barry窘迫地搖了搖頭。

　　「抱歉霸佔了你的時間——」

　　「你一直都對科學感興趣嗎？」Harrison打斷了他，雙臂交叉，黑色高領毛衣勾勒出他的二頭肌。

　　Barry直直盯了他的手臂一秒才再次對上他的目光。

　　「對，我——其他小孩玩樂時我都在讀科技、物理、歷史方面的書。我酷愛思考人類未來所有發展機會，每次想到亞歷山大圖書館燒毀我就氣瘋了。我真心認為這件事害到人類倒退。當然，很多人會反駁，會說還有別的圖書館。但那是古代最大的一間圖書館，最重要的一間。」

　　Barry停了下來，雙手緊緊攥著玻璃杯。

　　「但我肯定你都知道了。」

　　「你叫什麼名字？」Harrison很想知道，他無法掩飾笑意。

　　「Barry Allen。」

　　「你非常聰明，Barry Allen，對不？」

 

　　Barry呆住了。從未有人這樣唸過他的名字，唸得聽上去如此特別，而且Dr. Harrison Wells還覺得他聰明。

　　「好吧我不是最蠢的。」Barry笑了，緊張地想去撓撓頸。但他不知怎地忘記了手上還拿著玻璃杯，結果香檳都倒在了頸上，惹得Dr. Wells發笑。

　　「也許我是。」

 

　　Barry真想從地球表面消失。他站在他的偶像、他的英雄面前，表現得像個傻瓜。

　　「很、很高興見到你。」他顫抖著聲音低聲道，想一走了之，但Harrison追上了他。

　　「你想看看S.T.A.R.實驗室嗎？」

　　Barry站著一動不動，一臉困惑盯著那個英俊的人。

　　「我很想，但我的襯衫——」

　　「你可以去那裡換件衣服。我們常備了一些襯衫。」

 

　　Barry不知為何感覺有必要低著頭，但他就是垂下頭，迅速點了點。

　　「好吧。」

 

　　「Dr. Wells——」

　　「抱歉，我身體不適。我要回家了。」他對記者撒謊，然後就走開了。

　　當他意識到Barry沒有跟上，他轉身向他揮了揮手，看見Barry蹙著眉想找位置放下玻璃杯時笑了出來。

 

　　「我平時不是……那麼笨手笨腳。」穿過停車場時Barry跟Dr. Wells說。「真的我、我今天腦子好混亂。抱歉，Dr. Wells。我不知道我是怎麼了。」

　　「我想是因為你剛剛碰見你的偶像，你滿心崇拜的人？」

　　Barry臉紅了。

　　 _真是傲慢的混蛋，_ 他想， _他棒呆了。_

　　「好吧——」

　　「我的車就在那兒！」

 

　　Barry沒來得及回應Dr. Wells，他們就坐上了他的車。現在再說回幾分鐘前的事怪死了，所以Barry決定保持沉默。

　　作為替代，他只是盯著Harrison那雙寬大的手。一來漂亮極了，二來他在尋找婚戒。

　　「我未婚。」

　　「天啊。」Barry脫口而出，用手捂住了嘴。「我不是——」

　　「你對時間旅行有什麼看法？」

 

　　Dr. Wells開著他昂貴的座駕同時，Barry把空著的手擱在肚子，望出窗外。坐在偶像旁邊Barry極度不安，他似乎看穿摸透了他的事實令到情況更糟糕。然而每次氣氛變得古怪，他總會話鋒一轉。

　　這是不是代表他不想Barry不愉快？

 

　　「時間旅行？」

　　「你覺得人類有一天會做得到嗎？」

　　Barry想了想，雙手交叉。

　　「我希望如此。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　青年悲傷地嘆了一口氣，聳了聳肩。

　　「我父母在我八歲時就過身了。車禍。也許我可以回到過去拯救他們。叫他們不要出去。」

 

　　Dr. Wells望了望Barry，又再看回路況。

　　「我很遺憾你失去雙親。」他說道，表情真摯。「但倘若他們活著會怎樣呢？」

　　Barry蹙眉。

　　「一步之差就足以改變未來，我們所知的現在，徹底改變。你不會想的。」

　　 _我真的很想他們在我身邊，_ Barry想道，深呼吸了一口氣。

　　「你待在寄養家庭？」

　　「對。中心城有個很棒的警察是我——『半個爸巴』。他女兒是我最好的朋友。」

　　「如果你父母活著會怎樣呢，Barry？你會遇上那個警察、那個女孩嗎？」

　　Barry混亂得弄不清自己的感受，當他們抵達實驗室，他簡直如釋重負。

 

　　他們沉默地穿過大廳走進一個大房間，Dr. Wells打開了燈。

　　顯眼的藍光充斥四處，Barry瞬間忘記了他們先前的對話。想到這裡每天發生的事他就感到自卑又渺小。

 

　　「這裡有幾件我們實驗室的襯衫。」Harrison說著打開幾個抽屜。

　　Barry雙手插進口袋，幾乎不敢看向別處，害怕Dr. Wells以為他是什麼商業間諜。

 

　　突然，有人把一件毛衣遞到Barry眼前。Barry看著Dr. Wells，感激地點頭接過。

　　他將衣服攥在胸前，等待Harrison告訴他洗手間在哪裡，但他沒有。

　　相反，他只是交叉雙臂，再次微笑，令Barry感到不安。

　　「你不是想換件襯衫嗎？」

　　Barry緊張地笑了。

　　「在這裡換還是怎樣？」他開玩笑道，但Dr. Wells只是微微昂首，用近乎冰冷的目光看著Barry。

　　Barry吞嚥了一下，搖了搖頭，不明白這是什麼回事。

　　「今晚我一踏入會場，你就吸引了我的注意。」Harrison開口道，走向Barry。「你看上去太過年輕，卻對我的科研成果感興趣，你又總是看著我，站在角落，小口小口喝著酒。」

　　他在Barry面前停了下來。

　　「如果你不是那麼緊張你就會看得出我在跟你調情。」

　　Barry抬起頭來。

　　「我想看你赤裸的樣子。」

 

　　Barry通紅了臉，咬了咬唇。他沒來得及回應，Harrison就雙手抓住他的頭，在Barry唇上印下熾熱一吻。Dr. Wells的嘴唇既冰冷又灼熱。

　　Barry頭暈目眩，不敢相信他的英雄在吻他，隨後Harrison拉開距離將眼鏡托回鼻樑。那個Barry今晚剛發現的獨特又性感的小習慣。

　　不假思索，Barry就丟下手上毛衣想馬上親吻Dr. Wells，但他只是笑了笑，一隻手放上Barry胸膛，讓他停下來。

 

　　Barry再次一頭冒水，臉紅得更厲害。

　　「我、我很抱歉，我以為——」

　　「無論發生什麼——我做主導。」Harrison斷言，Barry乖巧地點頭，退後一步。

　　「我已經說了我想看你赤裸的樣子。」

　　Barry又再點頭，脫下外套，以最快速度從頭頂扯走襯衫。

 

　　Dr. Wells倚向桌子，以玩味的目光審視Barry。

　　「完全赤裸。」

　　Barry猶豫了，但還是踢走鞋子，決定解開皮帶，脫下牛仔褲。他仍然穿著襪子和內褲，卻看向Dr. Wells仿佛等待認可。

　　「我以為你是聰明人，Mr. Allen。你覺得『完全』的定義是什麼？」

　　Barry渾身冰冷，唯有腹部深處與臉龐，發熱發燙。

　　他緩緩脫下襪子，又看了一眼那個科學家，後者對他點頭以示鼓勵。

　　於是他一併褪去內褲。

 

　　他用雙手摀住胯下，默默倒計著時，只敢凝視遠處。　

　　  
　　  
　　Dr. Wells想過叫Barry拿開雙手，但最後決定這樣就足夠了。

　　暫時。

 

　　「你的身體非常漂亮。」

　　「Dr. Wells。」Barry喃喃道，目光落回他身上。「你說我很聰明、我的身體很——可是我站在這裡，赤裸裸的，你卻在那邊，衣都沒脫，所以我——」

　　「所以你在想我打算做什麼。我為什麼帶你來這裡。」

　　Harrison雙手插進口袋，舔了舔唇，轉過身，行了開去。

　　「我為什麼選你。我是認真的嗎？我們真的會上床嗎？事後我會記住你的名字嗎？給你我的電話號碼嗎？」

　　Barry吞了吞口水，皺起眉頭。

　　「既然你知道我在想什麼，為什麼你不吻我？」

　　「火氣來了，害羞的學生不見了。」Harrison說著打開另一個抽屜，拿了樣東西出來。

 

　　「是真的，我很仰慕你的科研成果和，對——還有你本人。但我不是學生。我是法醫。我知道我遠遠不如你聰明不如你成功，但是——」

　　「我對你是認真的，Mr. Allen。」Dr. Wells說著笑了，給他看了手上那瓶潤滑劑。

　　Barry的臉紅得不能再紅了，但他輕輕低下了頭，緊抿著唇，等不及想看Dr. Wells的身體。

 

　　「那麼這是認真的，博士？」Barry露齒一笑問道，於是Harrison脫下了眼鏡，放到桌上。

　　「非常認真，Mr. Allen。」

　　Barry好受一點了，他想起自己的身體沒什麼值得羞愧，沒戴眼鏡的Harrison看上去也沒那麼高不可攀。

 

　　Harrison坐在桌旁的椅上，拍了拍桌子點頭示意Barry過來。他服從了，當然，然後坐上桌子，Harrison面前，仍然摀著胯下。

　　「你看過我的書嗎？」

　　「你寫了三本書，對，我全都看過了。」Barry答道，「別再試探我了。我真的是粉絲。我的意思是——」

　　「我科研成果的粉絲，我知道。」

 

　　Barry笑了，這次他一點也不緊張了。他安下心。和Harrison一起讓他心跳前所未有的快，然而一切都感覺是慢動作進行。

 

　　Harrison緩緩伸出右手放上Barry臉頰，順著一路向下溫柔撫過他的左邊身，從手臂直落臀部，就停住了，然後站了起來，凝視Barry雙眼，才再次吻了他。這一次，他毫不猶豫地把舌頭滑入唇瓣探進Barry嘴中。他想感受年輕男子的舌頭，但那根舌頭強勢得超出了Harrison的喜好。於是他又再退開，盯著地板。

　　「怎麼了？」Barry想知道，滿不在乎地摸了摸Harrison的頭髮。

 

　　然而，這下觸碰激怒了Harrison。他拍開Barry的手，抓住他兩隻手腕，釘在他大腿兩旁的桌上。

　　Barry屏住呼吸，又再紅著臉，因為他此刻是真正赤身露體，Harrison卻衣冠整齊。

　　「那是什麼回事？」

　　「我只是在摸你的頭髮——」

　　「還有你的舌頭？」

　　「我的舌頭？」

　　Barry完全搞不懂這場對話是怎麼回事。

　　「我說過我做主導！」

　　Barry皺起眉頭，嘗試以笑容解決眼下困境。

　　「那麼，比上一場好了！」

 

　　Harrison移開目光，鬆開了Barry的手腕。

　　「我開車送你回家。」他下了決定。

　　「什麼？不，我——Dr. Wells，我真的搞不懂好些事情，但我很清楚我現在不想回家。由你主導沒問題，如果——」

　　 _如果支配我去到這種程度是你的癖好，那就做吧，_ 他想。 _只要抱我就好。_

　　「如果你想這樣，沒關係。」

　　「我想你照我說的話去做。服從。」

 

　　Barry笑了一下，但一對上Harrison的目光笑意就消失了。

　　「當然。我聽你的。」

　　Harrison嘆了口氣，領著他的手指穿過他的髮絲。眼前景象融化了Barry的心。

　　「天啊，再來一次。」

 

　　Harrison輕輕笑了，擠進Barry雙腿之間，抓住他的髖骨又再吻了他。

　　Barry雙手貼著玻璃桌子一動不動。他不希望Harrison再次發怒再度抽身。他只希望至少今夜好好感受這個男人，愈親密愈好。

　　不然，他會忍不住問自己是否一切都只是一場夢。

　　「這次不碰我了？不舌戰了？」親吻後Harrison問道。

　　「你喜歡舌戰？」

 

　　Harrison大聲笑了出來，然後吻了Barry的臉頰、他的頸，與此同時一隻手上下游走他的背脊，另一隻手愛撫他的大腿。這隻手突然摸上Barry胯下， Barry隨即縮了縮，將頭埋進Harrison的頸，低低呻吟了一聲。

　　「我從未在這裡做過。」Harrison低聲道，不停吸吮Barry的頸。

　　他的手猶豫了一瞬，但很快就捉住Barry的分身，套弄到徹底硬挺，Barry努力全程保持安靜。不過，他不太成功。他也不太擅長服從，因為他雙手放上了Harrison後背部，一路滑下。

　　「不行，Barry。」Harrison嘆道，停止了動作。Barry意識到這是他第一次喚他的名字。這件事讓他陰莖抽動，Harrison感覺到了，因為他仍然握著。

　　「我希望你完全被動，讓我引導你，佔有你。」

　　Barry再次點了點頭，雙手放到身後。

　　 _那就佔有我吧，_ 他想，卻不敢說。他只是等，終於感覺到他陰莖上的手有所動作，嘴唇再次吸吮。

 

　　Barry閉上雙眼，放空一切。他忘掉了他的工作、他的疑慮、他的恐懼。他感覺到的只有Harrison Wells在他的實驗室裡親吻他、撫摸他。此時此刻，他甚至不想摟著他的英雄。他已被潮水吞沒，不能動彈。

 

　　「轉過去。」Harrison忽然道，退後了一步，拿起潤滑油。  
　　  
　　Barry照做後左望右望，然後有人粗暴抓住他的頸，但溫柔地迫使他把四肢放上玻璃桌，那排電腦旁。

　　Barry伸手抓住桌沿，頭向後轉。

　　「嗯哼，不行。」Harrison抿著唇道，一隻手按著Barry的後腦勺。「你的頭可以枕在手臂上，可以望向左望向右，但永遠不要向後轉。」

　　「我想看你赤裸的樣子。」Barry乖乖承認，但只聽見一聲輕笑。

　　「今晚不行。」Harrison說道，黏滑的食指直直推進Barry後庭。

 

　　Barry咬著唇，全身繃緊。

　　「放鬆。」

　　當Harrison的手指開始進出，他抓得桌子更用力了。

　　「你這樣繃緊的話我做不了。」

　　「我很抱歉。」Barry喃喃道，淚水湧現。還有什麼比起終於遇上你的偶像，和他上床，卻搞砸一切更加糟糕？

 

　　此時，溫暖的衣服覆上Barry背部，Harrison的毛衣。他一隻手放上Barry手臂，另一隻手抵著Barry後穴緩緩撫弄，他的頭靠近Barry耳邊。

　　「你開始談到圖書館時我就想要你了。」

　　他的左手從Barry臀部移到胯下，輕輕擠壓他的雙球。

　　「我想在這裡要了你。在這個特別的地方。好過我每天經過這桌子就記起我們兩個在這裡做了什麼。」

　　Harrison在Barry頸後印下一吻才退後，往手指倒上更多潤滑油。當他再次把手指探進，就容易多了。Barry現在徹底放鬆。他的頭轉向左邊，Harrison一邊欣賞他緊閉的雙眼與彎起的唇角，一邊用食指替他做準備，隨後加入了第二根。

 

　　「準備好了？」他問Barry，撫過他的背脊。

　　「對。」聽見褲鍊拉開，Barry呼氣又再深深吸氣。他沒聽見踢開褲子之類的聲音。這就代表現在Harrison穿戴整齊，只從褲子掏出分身來操他。

 

　　他也不知道為什麼想到此處他甚至更硬了。

 

　　Harrison塗抹好陰莖，左手就移到Barry的縫隙，分開他的臀瓣，右手扶著分身抵上入口。

　　「真的準備好了？」

　　Barry笑了，睜開眼睛，想轉過頭來。但半路他就停下，決定再次枕回桌上。

　　「我早就準備好——啊啊啊——」

 

　　他緊抿著唇，感受到那根性器全根沒入體內。或許是Barry太久沒有過性行為所以現在才那麼難受。又或許Dr. Wells真是太大了。

 

　　「噓。」Harrison安慰Barry，沒有擺動下身，他只是輕撫過他的臀部和後背。「我在這兒。沒事的。」

　　「我不是故意尖叫的。」Barry吸了口氣道。

　　「沒有人會。」Harrison微笑低語，隨後猛地挺進Barry後穴，害得青年再次尖叫。

　　「痛嗎？」

　　「有點。」Barry咕噥道。

　　「很好。」

　　Harrison找到推進Barry的節奏。一開始，Barry只是痛，但他不想抗議。至少弄痛他的是Dr. Wells。 **那個** Dr. Wells。幸好，過了一會，Barry的入口習慣了，Barry的快感開始多於痛楚。

 

　　「你很英俊。」Harrison平靜地道，Barry有點難為情，因為他正喘著粗氣咬著嘴唇，實際上什麼也沒做，只是一動不動好讓Harrison享用。

  
　　  
　　他重重頂進Barry，害他的腰進一步下滑，冷冰冰的玻璃壓得他腰都痛了。於是，Barry嘗試撅起臀部，卻馬上就有兩隻手抓住他的髖骨將他牢牢壓向桌子，Harrison甚至加快了速度，害他只得握緊拳頭。

 

　　他的指甲掐進Barry的身體，頂弄一次比一次狠，弄得拉鍊磨擦Barry臀瓣留下幾道劃痕。不過Barry什麼也沒說。

　　這件事一方面令Harrison微笑，一方面令他的陰莖變得更硬。

 

　　當Harrison再度放慢動作靠著Barry，不斷親吻他的頭和頸，Barry努力冷靜下來。

　　Barry扭過頭想被吻在唇上。但他失敗了。他只感覺到有隻手將他的頭推回桌上。

 

　　雖然現在抽送慢了很多，但Harrison仿佛進入他體內前所未有更深處。抽插一下比一下用力，每次都撞上Barry前列腺。

　　此刻，Barry只能呻吟著伸手去撫慰自己，但Harrison捉住了那隻手，再捉住另一隻，十指交纏。

　　「不准。」他以低沉的聲音命令道，讓他背脊一陣顫慄。

　　「Harrison。」Barry喘著氣輕聲道，徹底臣服。他沒再努力忍著桌子擦過大腿的痛楚，也沒有嘗試自瀆。

　　他徹底受Dr. Wells擺佈，享受每分每秒。

 

　　但他很快就感覺他快要射了。他的呻吟變得響亮，淚水掩沒雙眼。

　　 _他是想我求他讓我釋放嗎？_ 他問自己，就在此時，Harrison一手包裹著Barry的陰莖，開始套弄。

　　「操。」Barry嘶聲道，Harrison手速加快，但仍舊維持粗暴用力的抽插。

 

　　Barry全身雞皮疙瘩，他知道如果Harrison一直這樣撫弄他他很快就會射了。事實上，他甚至比想像中更早迎來高潮，無聲哭叫，因為Harrison繼續操他，恰到好處地撞上前列腺。

　　多到受不了。

 

　　Harrison鬆開Barry的手，挺直身體再衝刺了幾下射了出來，填得Barry滿滿的。

 

　　他一言不發拔了出來，把Barry留在桌子上，拿起Barry的外套。Barry雙眼緊閉，他看不見他對那衣服做了什麼。他尚未恢復神志，仍然沉浸於高潮餘韻。

 

　　當他呼吸再次平復，他張開眼睛，只見所有衣服都放上了桌子就在他旁邊。他不敢轉過身，但他轉了，看著Harrison把潤滑劑放回抽屜。

 

　　他轉向Barry，但沒有正眼看他。他又再戴上眼鏡，他的褲鍊拉上了，他的臉甚至沒有泛紅沒有滴汗。

　　「我開車送你回家。」他說道，將眼鏡托回鼻樑。

 

* * *

 

　　Barry不知道發生了什麼事。他再也無法理解這個世界。他只知道他尷尬得要死。

 

　　兩人坐在車上沉默不語。

　　「我們到了。」Barry說，Harrison把車停在Barry屋前。

 

　　然而，Barry不想下車。他凝望遠方，等待Harrison告訴他他很喜歡，他還想和他見面。

 

　　「再見，Mr. Allen。」Harrison低聲道，於是Barry被迫要下車。

　　他下來了，但什麼話都說不出來。他快要哭了，他不想他的英雄知道他的嗓音顫抖成這個樣子。

 

　　車開走了，Barry目送，把雙手插進了外套口袋。摸到張紙條，他皺著眉取出口袋。

　　一串電話號碼，下方是H.W.的字母縮寫。

 

　　Barry咧嘴一笑，即時拿出電話。他不在乎自己看上去多麼痴迷多麼令人發毛。他必須知道那個號碼是真是假。

 

　　「Mr. Allen？」Harrison應道，Barry心底尖叫出聲。

　　「那麼說這個號碼是真的？」

　　「是。」

　　Barry撓了撓頸，搖了搖頭。

　　「那麼說——」

　　「我在開車。」

　　「對我知道——」Barry咬了咬唇，思忖他有沒有權向那個天才提出正式約會。

　　「我們明天出去，我會打電話給你。」Harrison說道，仿佛又讀懂了Barry的想法。

　　「什麼？真的嗎？這樣——喂？」

　　沒有回答，Harrison已經結束了通話。但Barry沒有生氣。相反。

 

　　他從未試過這麼快樂。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇看得我笑抽了，如果看譯文沒笑出來肯定是我的錯……  
> 濃濃的五十度灰既視感，博士完全化身霸道總裁。超想吐槽誰會在公司會議室抽屜放潤滑劑，他說他沒有在那裡做過我一萬個不信。博士在裡面好好帥好帥而且壞死了，Barry一不聽話就威脅送他回家XDDDDD關於最後我只想說如果Barry直接把外套丟進洗衣機就好玩了，這麼喜歡耍帥就等著某天吃癟吧。


End file.
